A Cinderella Story: Two Worlds Collide
by Miles-Away24
Summary: Sakura lives with her stepmother and sisters, since her parents died. Sasuke is a rich guy who soon meets Sakura. Will she win the the love of Sasuke? Will her stepsisters & stepmother get in the way? SASU-SAKU. READ IT! R&R!
1. 1 A ModernDay Cinderella: Sakura

A Cinderella Story

**A Cinderella Story**

**LEGENDS:**

Cinderella – Sakura

Evil Stepmother - give me suggestions!!

Witchy Stepsisters – Ino and Temari

Friends / Fairy Godmother – Naruto and Hinata

Prince Charming - Sasuke

_**Chapter 1: A Modern-Day Cinderella - Sakura**_

Sakura woke up to the sunlight aiming her face. She drowsily placed the pillow on her face.

Suddenly, the door banged open. Her stepmother drove in, grabbed Sakura's smooth legs, pulled her and screamed, "GET UP, YOU LAZY FREELOADER!!"

Sakura held on to the bars of her bed, but was unsuccessful. She crashed to the floor and pulled herself up. "Yes, stepmother?"

"Where were you this morning?! You were supposed to make breakfast!!" Her cold-hearted stepmother yelled at Sakura's ears. "Get up and make me and my children breakfast!!"

Sakura got up in her feet, got out of the room and murmured to herself, "That stupid whore."

She reached the kitchen. The kitchen had black and white tiles. The refrigerator covered nearly 1/12 of the kitchen, actually, because of her stepmother's interest in shrimp balls and mozzarella sticks.

Soon, her stepsisters, Ino and Temari, pushed Sakura and she fell again to the floor.

"Lying down on the job now, are we?" Temari grabbed Sakura by the hair.

Ino demanded in her high pitched voice, "Get up, you sluggish nobody. Cook mean and Temari some eggs and bacon. Don't forget to cook mom's favorite breakfast – mozzarella pancakes!!"

Temari threw Sakura to the wall. Sakura got up in her feet, got to the refrigerator, got out eggs and bacon and murmured to herself, "Those bitches."

Sakura's bitterness started when her mother died when she was born. Her father died in a plane accident to London. He was on his way to London to help promote the latest aPod model, which was actually a 100GB. This happened when she was only 7. In his will, it stated that if he and his wife 2nd wife, for this matter die before Sakura reaches 18, a relative has to adopt her. Her stepmother wanted any of Sakura's relatives to take her, but all refused. Since then, her stepmother treated poor Sakura like she was lower than an ant. Ino and Temari may seem like your typical sluts, but in reality, they are real live bitches.

Sakura handed the plates of eggs and bacon to Ino and Temari. Ino and Temari are not exactly the type to say thank you to Sakura. Sakura also had to leave for school, because she was going to be late for choir practice. She took a quick shower, dressed up, grabbed her bags and left the house in her old and outgrown scooter.

Sakura also attends Konoha High School, a prestigious school. She received a four-year scholarship, meaning the girl cannot be pulled out of school by her stepmom, even if she bribed the ministry. Konoha High also requires uniforms. The girls usually wear a blue blazer, a red necktie, a white, short-sleeved collared shirt, and a gold skirt.

Thank God for Sakura, because she was only 5 minutes away from being late for choir practice. She ran to the chem. lab to find that her teacher, Ms. Kurenai, was scolding her friend, Naruto, for setting off a smoke bomb and putting _**live**_ crabs in her coffee.

LUCNH TIME. Sakura and Hinata usually sit together with Naruto in a table near the popular kids' table. Today's lunch consisted of the school's favorite sushi buffet. Sakura was so glad to be able to eat her brunch, since her stepmother let her starve that morning.

"Wow, you're really overeating, Sakura," Naruto commented in boredom.

Hinata reluctantly asked, "What happened this morning?"

"Well", Sakura started, "Apparently, my evil stepmother wanted me to starve by making me cook breakfast for her evil little girls."

The three took a look at the popular kids' table. So few kids sit there everyday. These consisted of Ino, Temari, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and the school hottie, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh my God… So… hot…" was all Sakura could say.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Hey, Sakura!! I'm here!!"

Sakura subconsciously said, "I don't care…"

Hinata grabbed her tray and said, "Right, I'll meet you guys after school." and left.

Sakura and Naruto were left at the table.


	2. 2 The Other Side of Popularity: Sasuke

A Cinderella Story

**A Cinderella Story**

_**Chapter 2: The Other Side of Popularity - Sasuke**_

**NOTES:**

**Okay, as you have read in Chapter 1, Sakura is an orphan who is abused by her stepmother and her stepsisters. Her friends are Naruto and Hinata. Also, she's crushing on Sasuke Uchiha, the school's man candy…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE!!**

**WARNING: NO FLAMES!! R&R!! THANKS!! :))**

Sasuke Uchiha is a richboy. He is always known for not only dressing casually, but for having honors and a good physique. The guy was versatile at everything he does: music, art, anything. You name it, he's got it. Bottom line: he's smart and hot.

Sasuke's uniform consisted of a blue blazer with white and gold cufflinks, red necktie, white long-sleeves, and a pair of khaki pants. He also was fond of wearing his black n white checkered Vans.

Sasuke was also part of the popular kids, because he was born popular. His family was rich. His father owned a fruit company, and his mother was a famous fashion designer. His brother, Obito, is a wealthy CEO. Sadly, his other brother, Itachi, was a street drunkard who was recently hit by a bus.

It was 2PM. Sasuke was on his way to Art 315. He carried is light-blue messenger bag with him.

'Well, a bit of peace and quiet would be nice.' Sasuke thought to himself, since only boys were in the hallway, and _**ALL **_the girls were always screaming stuff like: "SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!!", "SASUKE, I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY!!", "SASUKE, YOU'RE SO SEXY!!", and all the insane screaming goes on and on and on and on and on…

Suddenly, there was a vibration on the floor. It was a familiar one to Sasuke. It was coming his way: loud, shaky, and… noisy?! Sasuke knew what that meant – a stampede of Sasuke Fangirls!!

"SSSSSAAAAASSSSSUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" a bunch of girls were coming his way, all dressed in wedding gowns, with fistfuls of roses as their wedding bouquets.

Sasuke was startled and ran for his dear and precious life to Art 315. Sasuke ran for the open door of Art 315, jumped into the classroom and stood up. "I'm okay." he announced, as the class was giving him a round of applause.

The teacher of Art 315 tapped Sasuke's shoulder and gestured him to go and sit down. Sasuke immediately sat down and was breathing heavily after his chase.

4PM. That meant classes dismissed for the day. Sasuke drove off quickly with his Harvest Moon Volkswagen Beetle Convertible with his best friend with a ponytail, Shikamaru, before the girls of Konoha High can abduct Sasuke.

"Whew" Shikamaru said, "another day, another abduction attempt. How long will these girls run after you, anyway?"

Sasuke spoke, "Well, probably till the end of time."

Shikamaru dug into his black-and-white checked Jansport bag for his snack from the cafeteria, a Jumbo Sloppy Joe Dog. Shika-chan was careful not to make a mess in Sasuke's convertible. Well, Sauke was always a neat-freak. He always loved keeping his convertible clean.

"Well, the school dance is coming up. Who are you going to take?" Shikamaru interrogated the raven-haired boy.

Sasuke took a sip of water as they were stopping, since Sasuke was near his house. "Well, I'm not sure. Someone who is special, someone who isn't like those obsessed fangirls, and most definitely not Ino or Temari!!"

Shikamaru choked on his food. "Wha—why?!"

"Hello?!" Sasuke knocked on Shikamaru's head, "they're sluts."

Shikamaru put his Sloppy Joe back in his bag, "Good point." He got out of the car and got his back. "Well, can I stay in your house for the night? My parents are out of town and my sister is sleeping with her boyfriend."

Sasuke was thinking. He responded with a nod.

END OF CHAPPIE 2!! R&R… 


	3. 3 The Queen of Hell and Her Chores

**A Cinderella Story**

**NOTE: Last chapter, it's revealed that Sasuke is an awesome guy – an honor student, a varsity jock, a musician and a dancer rolled into one.**

**CHAPTER 3: The Queen of Hell and Her Chores**

The Big Friday approaches close, because it's only 3 days to that Big Friday. Girls are jittering, excited to wear their dresses and huge amounts of make-up. Boys are trying to find excuses NOT to go. It's the Konoha High Midnight Masquerade Ball.

This festivity involves girls wearing black dresses. Some of them have a touch of silver in it. The boys just wear tuxedos, with some of them wearing hats. To top it off, they wear masquerade masks.

Sakura just doesn't seem so glad about it…

5PM. Sakura and Hinata are hanging out at Sakura's room, watching movies, eating ice cream. Sakura's stepmother and stepsisters aren't home yet. Apparently, they'd be home by 5:30 from her [stepmother's] latest boobjob [yes, she's slut] and their [stpsisters'] latest nosejobs. [The sisters are trying to "have" Angelina Jolie's nose].

"Hinata", Sakura spoke with a bit of remorse, sitting on a chair near the door, "I can't go to the ball with you."

Hinata got up from Sakura. She squeaked sadly, "But you have to go!! I worked on our dresses for nearly a month. Besides, I promise you, our dresses will be awesome."

Sakura scooped in her spoon into the tub of mint-n-chips ice cream and said, "I don't know, Hinata. We don't have dates, and ¾ of the school barely know that I go to the school."

Hinata pleaded, enticing Sakura's mind about going to the ball, "Oh, come on. It's going to be exciting, wearing masks." Then, Hinata's tone became angrier and her speed in speech went faster, progressively, "If you go to the ball, boys will know the real you, not some bogus creature created by those crappy cliques who think they rule the school, when the actual and only thing they do is just be skanky, stupid, slutty, scumsucking roadwhores and plus—"

"HINATA!!" Sakura stopped Hinata.

Hinata stopped her speech and asked, "Yes?"

Sakura pointedout, "You should really breathe in between monologues."

"Bottom line: YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL" Hinata concluded.

Sakura finished her tub of ice cream and suggested, "I'll see what I can do."

"I hope you do" Hinata got off the bed, and greeted Sakura goodbye and left. Sakura looked up at the clock. It was 5:15. _Well, better prepare dinner for Her Royal Bitch-ness._ Sakura thought to herself and left her room.

6PM. Dinner was actually done well. Sakura served a tray of crab puffs with tartar sauce, and last night's delivery of Quadruple Chocolate Cake: chocolate cake, chocolate filling, chocolate toppings, and chocolate icing.

Shikamaru lay in Sasuke's bed, waiting for dinner. Sasuke was reading his Algebra book, because he had a big Algebra test the next day.

Sasuke looked at his best friend and asked, "Shouldn't you be studying for your chemistry test tomorrow?"

"Oh…um…" Shikamaru sat up and said, "Hit me with a chemistry book, boy."

Sasuke grabbed his 4th Year Chemistry Book and threw it at Shikamaru, who caught it without the book flying past him.

Shikamaru held the hardbound book up in the air, proudly saying, "I've always had awesome dexterity."

As he put down the book, Shikamaru was hit on the face by a flying basketball and fell off the bed.

Sasuke laughed, "Awesome dexterity my ass."

Shikamaru recovered from the hit and threw the basketball at Sasuke's face, which also had a perfect hit. Sasuke fell from his chair and laughed really hard. So did Shikamaru.

It was the afternoon of the Big Night. All the students went home fast.

Sakura is cleaning the living room. She's polishing the gold and silverware, waxing the floor, and dusting whatever needed to be dusted. After doing these chores, Sakura was exhausted. After a few minutes, she took a shower and ran back to her room, getting ready for the ball. Hinata sent her dress by delivery, so that Sakura won't have to drive all the way there to Sakura's house.

Meanwhile, with Ino and Temari, they were getting ready for their ball. Ino and Temari were in their bathrobes, with their aloe vera facial scrub on their faces.

"Mother? Hello, mother." Ino and Temari greeted their mother, who was having a manicure and a face treatment.

Their mother, feeling relaxed spoke "Hello, my little girls. These ladies giving me my treatment are Arika, Mikiya, and Medusa. I'm thinking of having one of them as our new personal face treatment-people."

She referred to three ladies near her. Arika had black hair that's been tied to a bun, and she was treating the old lady's face. Mikiya has rich, auburn hair and she treated the feet. As for Medusa, she dealt with the face, and was a blond. All three ladies were wearing white, with white shoes and stockings to match.

Then she stopped speaking for a while, then continued on, "Is there anything you want?" Their mother was sounding and feeling relaxed. "Extra rings or bracelets, I presume?"

"Oh, it's about the prom." Ino continued, "and Sakura."

Their mother asked subconsciously, "Well, what's between the ball and Sakura?"

"I THINK SHE'S PLANNING TO GO, F.Y.I.!!" Temari yelled impatiently, as thought she was tired of Ino slowing things down right now.

Their mother told the treatment ladies to stop. "Medusa, take off these cucumbers from my face…"

Medusa took off the cucumber slices from stepmother's face. The stepmother said, "Oh no no no no no. That won't do."

Ino squealed overjoyed that she gets to bitch Sakura by stopping her from going to the ball. "Tell her to do my homework—"

"AHEM?!" Temari called Ino's attention.

"Okay, our homework."

"Okay, darlings. I will, and I'll add an extra teeny-weeny chore for her to do." their stepmother grinned.

………………………………………....few minutes later…………..…………………..……….

Sakura was nearly ready to take off her clothes and change into her gown from Hinata when suddenly, her door went open. In came a figure she knew was evil – her stepmother.

"Sakura, I have 2 jobs for you to do."

"But Hinata and I are going to the ball and I've done every chore that needs to be done—"

"Not."

Sakura was surprised. She wondered what those two could have been.

"My clothes, and my children's schoolwork."

Her stepmother grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her through a long series of corridors [did I mention her stepmom lives in a mansion?] and led her to a room filled with clothes. These clothes, underwear and pants had stains, stains that were so repulsive to look at. It was as though these clothes hadn't been washed in years. Even worse, there are two stacks of these things.

"Oh God." was all Sakura could say.

Stepmother commanded, "These stains were so hard to remove, I kept them all here. I want you to clean all these clothes and make them look like clothes fit for a queen."

"Stepmother, I need probably a thousand boxes of detergent to remove the stains of probably ¼ of one stack over here." Sakura complained, dismayed.

Stepmother shot Sakura a glare full of warning, saying, "Don't you sass me, young lady. Now clean this all up—oh yes, I completely forgot. Open that closet." She pointed at a closet that seemed like it couldn't close due to over-consumption of space by certain objects.

Sakura reluctantly opened the closet and out came a flood of books, papers and other school stuff, causing Sakura to fall and suffer from the mass and weight of these things. Stepmother came closer to Sakura and said, "Finish the schoolwork of my children."

Sakura stood up and screamed, "BOTH?!"

"Yes, young lady, both children. Now, get to work." Her stepmother left the room and slammed the door.

Sakura put both her hands on her face and muttered, "Oh God." How is Sakura going to get out of this mess? It would take her all eternity to finish cleaning her stepmother's clothes and her stepsisters' schoolwork.

Sakura took out her cell phone and called Hinata. Few minutes later, Hinata picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hinata, it's Sakura. I can't go to the ball. I have to do Ino and Hinata's school stuff. To make things worse, I have to clean my stepmother's clothes, the dirtiest clothes one can ever imagine of thinking."

"Are there bugs crawling in those stacks of clothes?"

"There are species of insects in there that are still yet unknown to Science. I have to go. I need to clean up these things." and Sakura dropped off.

++++++++++++++++++++ MONTAGE +++++++++++++++++

Sakura has her gasmask on, putting all the clothes into the washing machine. She placed the right amount of detergent, and cloth conditioner. She turned it on, and things went well. The only thing that went wrong now was… the washing machine broke down. The machine stopped, made crackly sounds and went boom.

Sakura was devastated and despairing. "Oh, no. God, no no no. Please."

MEANWHILE…

Ino and Temari were near the laundry room, where Sakura was. They were near the electrical box, and they caused the power in the laundry room to go off, which made it worse for Sakura.

"Great idea hindering Sakura by turning off the power in the laundry room, Temari." Ino complemented. "You deserve a gold star for that."

"I know." Temari said snobbishly and left for her room. Ino followed until she reached her room.

BACK TO SAKURA…

7PM. Ino, Temari and their stepmother left the house. Her stepmother said they'll be back at 12MN. Sakura only did 1/30 of the work. There was too much of all this. Was she now out of reach, beyond help, lost from salvation of getting out of that room?

These thoughts clouded Sakura's mind when suddenly, she heard knocking. Someone was knocking on the window. Sakura turned to the window and found her friends, Hinata and Naruto there. She walked to the window, opened it and hugged her friends. "Guys, what are you doing here? What about the ball?"

"Well, we came to redeem you. The junior varsity jocks are here and the freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior nerds who didn't attend the ball." Naruto said proudly.

Sakura shed a tear of joy, "You did this all for me?"

"Well," Hinata said, "couldn't have you miss the ball. The nerds will do all the schoolwork of Ino and Temari. The jocks are here to take the clothes. We'll load them into the truck and take them to the cleaners."

"What about the money?"

"Well, it'll come out from 1/8 of my savings and ¼ of Naruto's bank account." Hinata said.

Sakura complemented them, saying "You guys are geniuses."

Hinata nearly forgot one thing. "Oh yeah, get your dress on. I have an overcoat you can use for it."

"O…kay?" Sakura said. She ran out of the room and ran towards her room. She closed the door and took of her clothes.

She put on the dress by Hinata and took a look at the mirror. It was a black tango dress, bathed in dashes of silver and a bit of red. It had a red flower near her right chest. She took out a box from under her bed. It was her treasure box, where she kept to most valuable things. Sakura took out a masquerade mask from her mother. It was like a pair of wings, bathed in gold with a few studded rubies by the right. The right part of her mask had wings extending a few millimeters long. The bottom part of the "wings" curved downward to cover a little of Sakura's face, but not her mouth.

She took out her mother's 24K ruby, sapphire, topaz and emerald bracelet and put it on her left wrist. This bracelet had a pattern of ruby-sapphire-topaz-emerald that repeated twice and were connected by a golden ball, which served as a lock for the bracelet to stay in Sakura's wrist.

Sakura put on her black stilettos [3in.] and left her room, forgetting to close her box and putting it back under her bed.

She returned to the laundry room, ready to go to the ball. Naruto led Sakura to the ladder he and Hinata used to go up. Now, they were going down. Sakura asked where they were taking her stepmother's dirty clothes. Hinata said that there was a cleaning service that was a few blocks away. In fact, the laundry service was so big, they owned the entire block, plus, they were on 24hr. service, which gave Sakura her advantage. They said the mess will be done and delivered to her house by 11:45PM.

The nerds were scattered all over the house and they said all this homework will be done by 9PM, and they were smart enough to know where to put it – in Ino's and Temari's room.

Finally, it was time for Sakura to have the time of her life – to go to the Konoha High Midnight Masquerade Ball.

_**Well, that's it for chappie 3. I'm thinking of a bunch of ideas for chappie 4, so stay tuned with me, okay?**_

_**Remember, keep on RxR, please? **_**:3**


	4. 4 Konoha High Midnight Masquerade

**A Cinderella Story**

NOTE: Okay, Hinata and Naruto gave Sakura salvation by having a bunch of nerds do Ino and Temari's schoolwork, and having the cleaners do her stepmothers laundry. Now, it's time for chappie 4!!

CHAPTER TITLE REFERENCE: Let's Dance – Miley Cyrus

_**PS. "Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." is a reference to **_**A Cinderella Story [starring Hilary Duff]**

**DANCING DISCLAMER: **I do not own the steps in this chapter. The steps belong to _Another Cinderella Story._ I do not own the movie, the choreographers, yatta, yatta, yatta.

**Chapter 4: Let's Dance – Konoha High Midnight Masquerade Ball**

* * *

It was the night of a lifetime for the seniors of Konoha High. They were enjoying the prom, especially the jocks since it was held in the gym. The ceiling was dressed in black with lights that were the "stars in the sky", or so their principal, Tsunade said. There was a giant ball in the middle of the ceiling that was the moon – it was pale blue and crater-y.

Shikamaru was dressed up in a black-and-silver tuxedo, complete with a red rose in his left chest-pocket, a snazzy black overcoat, and a black top hat. His mask was checkered with black and white. He was trying to flirt with the girls passing by. Soon, Sasuke came.

Sasuke was dressed in a black blazer with a grey vest and a gold chain hanging from his vest pocket. He also had a red rose on his left chest-pocket. He also had a top hat with a touch of silver. His mask was something like the shape of the waves of the ocean, in gold and it had a checkered design in black and silver that was near his left eye.

Shikamaru came up to his best friend and said, "Dude, where've you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!!"

"Well, don't you have your free will? I was in the bathroom." Sasuke was sarcastic. "Okay, I was still getting my blazer from the cleaners and I saw these two girls, one of them was taller than the other and a blond dude. They had the junior varsity jocks carrying stacks of dirty laundry. It was so dirty, there are probably insects in there that were undiscovered yet by Science."

Shikamaru looked at the gym's entrance, behind Sasuke and saw three people enter the gym. "Is that them?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and saw the same three people at the cleaners. The tall girl was wearing a sleeveless overcoat that looked like a cape that covered her body comepletely. It was velvety purple with the collar part in fur that was as soft as a German shepherd's fur. It had a ruby in the center. The bottom edges were also bordered by the same material for the collar part. The shorter girl was wearing a top hat with rabbit ears. Her dress was a tube dress that was mostly black with silver vines s her design. The bottom part of the dress had traces of silver. The blond dude was wearing a black blazer. He had a red necktie and his vest was striped with black and maroon.

"I think it is. I think the taller girl look cute, and I intend to dance with her." Sasuke was really determined to ask her to dance.

Some of the girls who were staring, including Ino and Temari, who were hideously dressed in their gowns, said, "Who's the Miley Cyrus who decided to make her own moves?"

Ino responded to Temari by saying, "Really? I thought she was more of a Demi Lovato."

"I don't care if she's a Miley or a Demi or a Selena or a Hilary!" Temari shouted at her sister.

MEANWHILE, with THESE 3 MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE….

The girl in the overcoat said, "Everyone's looking at us."

The shorter girl said, "Sakura, own it!! And I think you need some punch." She turned to Naruto and said, "C'mon, Naruto." Naruto followed.

Sasuke went to the punch bowl [that's where Sakura and co. were going], with Shikamaru following. When she arrived, Sakura got a paper cup and took the ladle from the bowl. She scooped the glass ladle into the bowl filled with red punch and poured the liquid into her cup.

Sasuke was nervous but confident to ask his mystery girl to dance with him. He tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Um… am I cutting in line?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nervously said, "Oh, no. Well, I saw you a while ago at the cleaners, you know? I never knew a girl as cute as you were could actually command—"

"Oh that!" Sakura, in her mask remembered. "Well, they wanted to help out, y'know?"

"Well, would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked.

This was it. Sakura always wanted to dance with someone she thought was cute, or someone who thought she was cute, or maybe even both. Sakura didn't know who this guy was, but she felt attracted to this raven-black haired stranger.

"Yes, I'd love to." Sakura responded feeling a bit excited.

Sasuke spoke, "Great!"

Sakura told Sasuke to meet her under the "moon". She turned to Hinata, who was conversing with her friend from Spanish 207, Tenten. She grabbed Hinata's elbow, pulled her closer and said, "Hinata, I'll be dancing with some mysteriously handsome stranger!!"

"OMG! Go, now. Wait." Hinata was excited for her friend. After all, it was Hinata who stuck by Sakura in everything, so you can consider her a true friend. She took out a CD from her Louis Vuitton bag and said, "Try playing track 8."

Sakura took the CD, looked at the tracklisting and said, "That's my favorite song from this CD!"

"It's a very dance-able song. I think the two of you will enjoy the song, dancing."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Just let the music speak to you. Who knows? You might have inherited dancing from one of your parents, or probably from both of them."

"Maybe I did."

"GO!"

"Okay. See you." Sakura ran off and went to the DJ. She said to him, "Hey, I have a favor to ask you. Can you play this for me? Track 8." and gave the CD to the DJ.

As she was walking towards Sasuke, she noticed that on her gloved arms, her bracelet was about to fall off. _Crap! This bracelet better not fall. It's my mother's, and it's precious._ Her bracelet could not stay on her left wrist for long. The golden ball the held her bracelet together was loose, and she forgot to have it done.

She took off for under the moon, where she told her mystery boy to wait for her. The music started playing. Soon, everyone was looking at the two. Sakura took off her overcoat and revealed her beautiful dress. The silver in them gleamed and glittered thanks to the lights. The red reflected a little sex appeal and revealed Sakura's hourglass figure. She handed her overcoat to Naruto, who was conversing with Rock Lee. Rock Lee was dressed in, well, green.

Sakura and her boy were ready to dance. By the first guitar sound, her right foot made a semi-circle on the floor and she moved he body wavily.

"Whoa. What was that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura responded confidently "I guess the music just makes its magic."

Sasuke pulled Sakura closer and the two started their dance. Sasuke made his move and said to Sakura, "I guess you know this dance?"

"Yeah. From a movie." Sakura said and made her moves.

Sasuke marked his turn with his steps as he whispered to Sakura, "Well, let's see if your memory works well. I got my steps from a movie, too." Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

Soon, their dancing [which was totally awesome] caught the attention of more people. They twirled and moves across the floor, turning and dancing away. They moved two steps back, and Sakura kicked the back of Sauke's legs with the back of her own right leg. They move 4 steps forward and Sakura's right leg made a semi-circle going forward. Sasuke's left leg also made a semi-circle going back. Sakura lowered herself quickly, then pulled herself up. Sasuke twirled Sakura. Then, she had her left leg anchored on Sasuke's left thigh, and she raised her right leg higher. The crowd gave applause.

The two kept on dancing, as though it were the two of them, no one else. They turned and Sakura put her left leg behind her right. Sasuke lifted Sakura's foot with his own as Sakura made a small jump, getting her right leg out of the loop and landed on her feet without falling. The crowd gave another applause as both of the kept dancing.

As they kept moving, Sakura took Sasuke's hat and wore it. Sasuke lifted Sakura in front of her and she enclosed him with her two legs, then she was lifted back to Sasuke's right side and they move some more. Sasuke took back his hat and moved to Sakura's front, where she twirled when Sasuke kneeled.

From the crowd, Hinata giggled. Ino and Temari advanced to the punch bowl sneakily. Sasuke watched as Sakura twirled away from him. Ino and Temari steadily poured the punch on the floor, causing Sakura to slip and fall on her butt. Everyone gasped and asked each other if they think she's okay. Ino and Temari laughed at Sakura's fall.

Sasuke ran towards Sakura and pulled her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura responded.

"You were amazing. You were the best dancer I've ever seen."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Sasuke had a steady gaze upon Sakura. His face went closer to Sakura.

Sakura blushed and closed her eyes as she went closer to Sasuke's lips. Just before their lips could meet, she opened her eyes and saw a clock. Her eyes widened when she realized it was 11:30. She muttered, "Oh no!"

"What?" Sasuke asked his panicky princess.

She said, "I'm late. I have to pick up the cleaning." She ran off for the DJ, who immediately gave her back Hinata's CD. Then, she took of for Hinata and Naruto, who were near the entrance. "I'm late!! Remember the cleaners?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto said. "C'mon, let's go!" He took off for the entrance.

Sasuke caught up with Sakura and grabbed her left hand, causing her bracelet to fall. "Where are you going?"

"I really have to go." Sakura responded nervously, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I hope you understand, but I love you, even if we've just met tonight."

Sakura took off and left the gym with Hinata and Naruto with her. Sasuke yelled, "Wait, don't go!" and found a piece of jewelry on the floor. _This must be her bracelet, _he thought. He looked at the gold ball that was in half. He closed the bracelet and read the inscription on the gold: _Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game._

Sasuke looked up and thought to himself. _I need to find her._

MEANWHILE with SAKURA and CO….

Hinata drove in her sky blue Volkswagen bug all the way to the Cleaners which was 10 blocks away from the school, where Sakura's stepmother's laundry awaited. Sakura told the cleaning people to load it all in the van. The cleaning people did as they were told, and decided to help Sakura by taking the laundry to the laundry room, where Sakura's stepmother knew they were.

On their way, Hinata and Sakura conversed.

Hinata: "OMG. I can't believe you danced with a totally hot stranger!!"

Sakura was in despair now, as she looked at the time on Hinata's radio. It was 11:38. She told Hinata, "Hinata, if I don't get home by midnight, I'll be damned for life. My stepmother will eat my face and I'll never see the light of day again."

"Don't worry so much. We'll make it back to your house."

"Alright."

It was 11:40 by the time they reached her house. Sakura guided them to the laundry room. Soon, laundry men were going back and fourth to get all the stacks of [thank God!!] clean laundry. It took them around 15 minutes to finish everything.

Sakura ran back to her room, but as she was rushing, she tripped on her treasure box, which she left open. The contents of her box fell. Sakura rushed in gathering the things that scattered, then she realized that her bracelet was gone!!

"Holy crap!!" she yelled. "My bracelet!! It's gone!!"

Well, nothing she could do. She gathered everything into her treasure chest, took off her gloves and her stilettos, but she didn't have enough time to take off her dress, so she grabbed her pink bathrobe and put it on. She took a look at her black cat clock staring at her room from left to right, its tail moving in unison with the eyes. She checked the time and realized it was only 12 seconds till her stepmother would be back, but she heard a voice, screaming, "No, I am not going to attend Madonna's concert. She's an old bag!!"

Sakura realized the voice came from her stepmother, so she rushed out of her room. She ran for the laundry room and opened the door once she got there. When she opened it, one of the Laundry guys was slipping out through the balcony. She ran over to the balcony and saw the Cleaners people and the nerds they hired running for their truck and drove off.

"Well, I see you can follow orders." The same voice was present in the laundry room, addressed to Sakura. She turned around and saw her stepmother looking a little pleased. Sakura looked at one of the piles of laundry and saw a receipt taped to one of the clothes. She ripped it off as fast as she could before her stepmother could look at her again. "It looks like as though it were power washed." She knew immediately her stepmother was suspicious.

"Well, I did my job as hard as I could." Sakura lied. She didn't do the job herself, but she was thankful to the cleaning people.

Her stepmother demanded, "Where are my children's homework, researches, projects, and all that school stuff?"

"Oh." Sakura said, "It's in their rooms."

"Okay, well, you've done your job for the night. Get out." Her stepmother commanded.

Sakura obeyed. She ran for her room, locked the door, took off her dress, put on her night clothes, and finally went to bed. She knew she would be in trouble if her stepmother found out it wasn't her who did the laundry and the schoolwork, but she had one of the best nights of her life. She replayed the image of her and her mysterious man dancing together the dance moves, even though they were copied from a movie.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chappie 4. Get set for Chapter 5 - _What's So Easy About Princess Hunting?_**

**_PLEASE _R&R!!  
**


	5. 4B Parallel Sides of the Story

**A Cinderella Story**

**NOTE: **Okay, I promised you my chapter 5, but I'm like having difficulties making it due to my jam-packed 3rd Quarter schedule in school. So, it'll take a while to write chappie 5.

WARNING! This is not a chapter, this is a sidestory!!

I have part of Chapter 4 here, so please don't sue me for repeating parts from a previous (or future) chapter. Arigatou!

Introducing to you a minor pairing in my story: ShikaHina!!

**Chapter 4B: **Parallel Sides of a Story

* * *

"Well, would you like to dance?" Sasuke asked.

This was it. Sakura always wanted to dance with someone she thought was cute, or someone who thought she was cute, or maybe even both. Sakura didn't know who this guy was, but she felt attracted to this raven-black haired stranger.

"Yes, I'd love to." Sakura responded feeling a bit excited.

Sasuke spoke, "Great!"

Sakura told Sasuke to meet her under the "moon". She turned to Hinata, who was conversing with her friend from Spanish 207, Tenten. She grabbed Hinata's elbow, pulled her closer and said, "Hinata, I'll be dancing with some mysteriously handsome stranger!!"

"OMG! Go, now. Wait." Hinata was excited for her friend. After all, it was Hinata who stuck by Sakura in everything, so you can consider her a true friend. She took out a CD from her Louis Vuitton bag and said, "Try playing track 8."

Sakura took the CD, looked at the tracklisting and said, "That's my favorite song from this CD!"

"It's a very dance-able song. I think the two of you will enjoy the song, dancing."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Just let the music speak to you. Who knows? You might have inherited dancing from one of your parents, or probably from both of them."

"Maybe I did."

"GO!"

"Okay. See you." Sakura ran off and went to the DJ.

Shikamaru, seeing Hinata in her dress, her face behind her mask, was intrigued by this beautiful stranger. He approached her smoothly, tapped her shoulder. Hinata turned around and she looked up at her mysterious prince. "Hey…"

"Um… Hi." Shikamaru stammered. ""Um… well- I…"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, not like anyone would see that, "What?"

"Well, that dress makes you look… well… amazing!"

Hinata blushed. No guy ever gave praise for the outfits she threw together, well, except Naruto. She was really intrigued by this mysterious flirter.

"So, how about a dance?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Great!" Shikamaru grabbed Hinata's hand. As they were dancing, they were feeling chemistry building up. Because the song, "Nothing Fails" by Madonna, was being played, they would feel an extra chemical reaction. But still, they felt the chemistry.

Hinata kept on thinking of who was behind that mask she was facing, even though she kept on stepping on Shikamaru's feet. But one thing was for sure: Shikamaru didn't complain. He kept his cool. Shikamaru could hear bells tolling for him and Hinata. That could have meant one thing alone: they were in love…

Soon, the song changed from what they were dancing to into a tango that was heard from _Another Cinderella Story_. When Shika-chan and Hinata looked out, he/she saw his/her best friend dancing with the mysterious stranger. During the dance that spelled out Sakura (Hinata's BFF) and Sasuke (Shika-chan's BFF)'s language of love, Hinata giggled a little. Shikamaru took hold of Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked up at her man. She closed her eyes, blushing, cupping her stranger's face, pulling it closer to kiss him. Soon, their lips met. Shikamaru could feel the soft lips of his lady along with his. He could tell the flavor of the the lip balm she used. Their kiss lasted for 10 seconds. Hinata looked away from her man after kissing him, whispering, "I love you, even if I don't know you…"

She looked up and saw Sakura running for Naruto, alerting him about the "cleaners". She ran for Sakura's direction. Shikamaru pushed through the crowd, looking for his mysterious girl. But he was too late. She was gone.

* * *

Well, that's my side story! Stay tuned for Chapter 5 - What's So Easy About Princess Hunting? ^_^!!


	6. 5 What's So Easy About Princess Hunting?

**A Cinderella Story**

**NOTE: Wow, I was like, actually free to do my chappie 5!! Haha! Oh well, here it is, chappie 5!**

Last time, Sakura met a handsome, hot, mysterious dude who danced with her. But she left her bracelet. Now all he has to do is find Sakura…

**Chapter 5: What's so Easy About Princess Hunting?!**

**

* * *

  
**

"God, we'll never find her this way!" Sasuke lied down in his bed, frustrated. "I'm sure my brother Itachi is laughing at me from where he is, in hell."

Sasuke was frustrated that morning and lunch break. He made an announcement that day...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Sakura laid her Trigonometry book on herdesk in Trigonometry 218. Sakura was an avid fan of trigonometry. Soon, an announcement blurted out:_

"_Um… hello. This is Sasuke Uchiha, your student body president. Last Friday night, there was a girl I danced with, and she left her bracelet that night. So, if you are my luck girl, I want you dance with me during lunch break, the same exact dance we did that Friday night. Thank you, Cinderella. You were the one who showed me how to be who I am, not some plastic jerk. Thanks. I'll be waiting."_

_Sakura looked at her best friend, Hinata, who was seated next to her and buried her face in her book._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke danced with nearly ¼ of the Senior Girls who attended the prom. But none of them danced that language that connected him and his girl.

It was around 12:30 when Ino tried to prove **she **was Sasuke's Cinderella.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ino moved towards Sasuke, who was eating his sushi lunch with Shika-chan, who was eating a bowl of katsudon, like she was the next Tyra Banks._

_Ino seductively spoke, "Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the one."_

_Sasuke dropped his chopsticks and replied, "Okay, dance."_

_Ino breathed in, breathed out, grabbed a nearby umbrella and started her dancing: umbrella-dancing (well, there wasn't a pole she could toy with) and moved like a prostitute desperate for extra cash._

_Sasuke and Shika-chan covered their mouths._

God, I've never seen such slutty dance moves, _Sasuke thought in horror, then, thoughts of vomiting clouded his mind._

_Shikamaru was tempted to bring out his iPhone and video-cam Ino's umbrella-dancing, so he did. Soon, other students gathered around Ino and video-cammed Ino and her dance._

_Sasuke ran off from the cafeteria with Shika-chan (who was finished video-camming Ino) and Tenten, who were with him, witnessing Ino's true sluttiness._

_Then, Temari jumped out of nowhere, blocking Sasuke, Tenten and Shika-chan's chances of escaping._

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm your sexy lady."_

"_Please don't do an umbrella-slut dance like your sister is doing now…" Sasuke was feeling nauseous._

_Temari smiled, "Oh, no. I won't."_

_Sasuke, Tenten and Shika-chan sighed a sigh of relief._

_Temari pulled out a cane from her locker. "I'll do a cane-slut dance."_

_Sasuke started to feel his pre-digested food come up his esophagus and ran off for the bathroom, while Tenten and Shika-chan and other students video-cammed her slut dance. Temari was really feeling it, as she moaned like a whore._

_Temari realized she was being recorded by other students. She stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "If this appears in any of the school media or on any video site, I'll maim you all!!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

"Dude, when did you learn to give up?" Shikamaru spoke up. He got onto the bed, but sat near Sasuke, not lied down next to him (that would be so wrong.)

"Since now. I'll never find her now. I think someone was just playing with my mind."

"Look dude, princess hunting isn't easy anyway. I'll just go to the mall. I need a day-off."

"Kay, dude. See you."

Shikamaru closed the door to Sasuke's room and took off on his red convertible for Konoha Mall.

---MEANWHILE---

"I'm actually surprised your stepmother actually gave you a day-off last Saturday." Hinata said to Sakura, who was looking down on the marble floor.

The two were at Konoha Mall, the biggest (and only) mall in Konohagakure City. It had 10 floors. There were strong pillars rising up to a glass skylight. The two were at the 4th floor, where they buy clothes, accessories, shoes, etc. Sakura was dressed in her pink t-shirt, black skinny jeans, high-cut pink-and-purple converse shoes and her hair tied to two ponytails, one on each side. Hinata was dressed in a purple tank top, a black mini skirt, and a pair of Black converse shoes.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked Sakura, shaking her using her hand.

"Hinata" Sakura muttered, then screamed, "I LOST MY BRACELET LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!!"

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE VERY BRACELET SASUKE UCHIHA ANNOUNCED ABOUT THIS MORNING?!" Hinata screamed.

Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders and screamed at her face, "Yes, my totally expensively priceless bracelet!!"

Hinata put both her hands on her face, "Oh no."

"That's right." Sakura said. "God, if my mother was still alive, I'd be the dead one!!"

Hinata put her arm around her friend, "It's okay. At least the guy who picked up your bracelet is a hottie."

From afar was Shikamaru, sipping his strawberry frappe. He was wearing a collared blue shirt, khaki pants and high-cut navy blue Converse shoes. (What is it with some Konoha kids and Converse?!) He was carrying a bag with him, which, for some reason had his masquerade mask from last night. He didn't mean to, but he overheard Hinata and Sakura's conversation, who were seated on a cement bench near a fountain of 2 swans whose necks formed the outline of a heart…:

"_Good Lord, why on earth would Sasuke Uchiha pick up my bracelet? He probably threw it in the garbage bin."_

"**No way! He'd probably be kind enough to give it to you."**

"_Probably. Nobody, except you and Naruto, knows me… I'm probably the last person he'd expect to be his Cinderella. "_

"**Oh, c'mon. Be positive!"**

Shikamaru choked on his strawberry frappe. Sakura and Hinata turned around. Hinata jumped towards Shika-chan. She patted his back really hard. He miraculously swallowed what seemed to be a piece of unblended strawberry.

"Are you okay, Shikamaru-chan?" Hinata asked kindly. She knew his name because they did go to the same school. She sees him passing by her everyday.

Shika-chan was now lost in thought. _That voice. I've heard that voice from somewhere before._

Shika-chan dragged Hinata to the nearest pillar. Hinata was yelling things like "What are you doing?!", "Let me go!", "Don't you dare rape me!" Meanwhile, Sakura was left confused with the series of events that had just happened. He set down his bag and started looking for his masquerade mask.

"What are you, a drug seller?" Hinata asked impatiently.

"I AM NOT!" Shika-chan angrily said. He found his mask and put it on. He turned to Hinata, who was shocked. "Do you recognize me now?"

"You--- you're my Mystery Man?" Hinata pointed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru put down Hinata's hand that was pointing at him. "It's very rude to point. And yes, I am your man."

Hinata blushed and looked away from Shikamaru, both her hands covering her mouth. Shika-chan moved a little closer to Hinata and held her tight.

"I thought I had to look for you, just like how Sasuke Uchiha had to look for his." Shika-chan whispered into Hinata's ear.

"Wait." Hinata pulled away from Shika-chan. "My best friend Sakura Haruno—"

"Who's she?" Shika-chan asked.

Hinata slapped Shika-chan's face. The slap left a little hint of red on his face. "Shut up and listen. She lost a bracelet during our Masquerade Ball."

"Oh, a bracelet. 24K. Has a pattern of ruby-sapphire-topaz-emerald and a gold ball to keep the bracelet together? Yeah. I've seen it before. My friend, Sasuke found it during the ball. That's why he made that announcement this morning." Shika-chan tried to recall that particular event that happened that night and this morning.

"That bracelet belongs to my friend." Hinata squealed in delight.

After 5 seconds of thinking, Shikamaru realized that Sakura danced with Sasuke that night. Sakura left her bracelet. Sasuke picked it up.

"OH MY GOD!! WE HAVE TO GET THEM TOGETHER!! Sasuke's like given up on looking for his girl. The three of us, including your friend, know, but he doesn't!!" Shikamaru told Hinata, who was like delighted that Sakura will be happy to finally have a man to love.

"I have to tell Sakura! She'll be happy." Hinata squealed. But at that moment, her smile faded away. "But, she's sort of skeptical about her bracelet."

"Why?" Shika-chan asked and raised an eyebrow.

Hinata spoke up, "Well, she thinks he doesn't expect someone like her to be his so-called Cinderella."

"Oh God." Shika-chan put his left hand on his forehead. "This'll be hard."

Hinata punched her fist into her right open hand. "I've got it!"

"What?" Shikamaru scratched his head.

Hinata moved closer to Shikamaru and whispered something that sounded like an idea that'll actually work.

Shikamaru smirked. _Let's rock this bitch. _Shika-chan thought.

* * *

Wll, that's chappie 5 so far. Be sure to read **Chapter 6: Get Them Together**, which may take a little longer to concoct.

Well, see you all soon!! ;)


	7. 6 Get Them Together

**A Cinderella Story**

**NOTE: **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE WORLD!!

Well, I just started this now, so don't hate on me. I wanted to give you guys a cool present in the form of my next chapter.

FROZEN ANGEL WINGS, Arigatou!!

Last time, Sasuke was on the verge of giving up, Hinata and Shika-chan join forces to help Sasuke and Sakura meet, and Ino & Temari did the most erotic thing you can ever imagine.

Here it is, CHAPPIE 6!! ENJOY!! R&R!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Get Them Together  
**

As snow falls on the streets of Konohagakure, Sakura Haruno jumps joyfully, thankful that just as Christmas is a few days from now, it begins to snow. It's actually the first since 1987.

She puts on her pink off-shoulder, a black mini-skirt, black stockings, her pink Converse high tops and over it was her pink coat and a purple-and-pink scarf. Sakura decides to drive to school today using a pink Volkswagen Convertibles left by a mysterious person. She didn't know who it was, but she didn't care. She turned on the stereo and the radio played Ashley Tisdale's "Last Christmas".

Sakura couldn't help but sing to the song. ^_^

At lunch time, she sat with Naruto and Hinata, who were debating on what to do during the Christmas holidays.

A lot of the students, up to this day, were still talking about the erotic show put on by Temari and Ino. There were rumors circulating that Sasuke ran off to a remote island far away from Ino and Temari as possible. Others said he got hospitalized during the weekend due to over-vomiting.

Hinata thought that maybe they can go to her parents' ski lodge. Naruto liked the idea, and added that they should have smores. Sakura however wanted to know who the mystery man was. It's been a week. She still had no clue.

Hinata moved herself closer to Sakura. She said, "Sakura, what's up?"

Sakura poked the bizarre-ish lunch in front of her. "I don't know, it's been a week since the masquerade ball. I want to give up."

"Sakura", Hinata said, "I have a gift for you. Go to the gym after classes. But, put on the dress, and the mask."

Sakura asked, "Why?"

Hinata spoke back, "Because, he'll be there. I promise."

"Who?" Sakura asked sarcastically "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Hinata put her hand over Sakura's shoulder, "Yup."

The pink haired girl looked at her friend and shrieked, "Seriously?!"

"Yeah" Hinata said, "but you have to follow my orders."

Sakura was so glad. After a week of wondering and thinking, she finally got the chance to see him.

==MEANWHILE==

Shikamaru was sipping on some hot chocolate and biting on a PB & J. He seriously would not pay for bizarre-ish food that would possibly give him indigestion or diarrhea.

Shika-chan spoke to Sasuke, "Dude. I know it's been a week, but why on earth would you give up?"

Sasuke bit on the sandwich his best friend gave him. "Look, all the girls in this school are the same. But that very girl seems extraordinarily different. I'll never–"

Sasuke was cut off there when Shikamaru gave him an uppercut. Because the punch was so strong, Sasuke fell from his seat.

Sasuke, recovering from the blow, yelled, "Dude, what the hell was that for?!"

"I know Sasuke Uchiha very well." Shikamaru knelt down in front of his friend. "He doesn't give up, because he gets what he wants because he believes in himself. You? I don't know anymore!!"

Sasuke got up, and pulled up his best friend, "Thanks, dude."

Shikamaru asked, "For what?"

"For believing in me." Sasuke said. "Oh yeah…"

"Wha?"

Shikamaru received a punch from Sasuke, as hard as what he did to Sasuke.

==AFTER CLASSES==

After classes, Sakura ran to the gym as fast as she could, with Hinata following. When she got there, she ran for the gym's bathroom. She ran for the nearest cubicle and locked it. She unloaded the pink Jansport bag from Hinata. She found the dress. She took off her clothes and packed them all in the bag. She put on the dress, went out of the cubicle and asked Hinata for help in zipping up the dress. After zipping, Sakura ran back to the cubicle, put on the mask. Sadly, she didn't have the stilettos.

Hinata pointed out, "Sakura, if you're looking for the stilettos, they're here, in my hands."

Sakura turned around and found her friend holding out a pair of stilettos by the straps.

Sakura was amazed. "Where'd you get that?!?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Hinata followed Ino to the guys locker room. 'What would she be doing in here?!?' She thought. She still followed her._

_When she got in there, after 5 minutes of reluctance, she found a pair of black stilettos. They were 3 inches high, which might have been Sakura's. Ino's are usually beyond 4 inches. She didn't care. She grabbed the shoes when she heard moaning…_

"_Oh!! Ugh!!"_

"_Oh, yeah, baby!! Ugh."_

"_Harder, boy!! Ugh!!"_

_Hinata felt like she had to throw up on the spot, but ran out of the locker romm without throwing up._

_Ino went out of the guys' locker room shower with a guy named Yuuki Fujino. They were sweating intensely after… well… Ino was putting on her clothes when, "Where are my stilettos?!?"_

_Yuuki said, "It doesn't matter, babe." with a smirk on his face._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Sakura, after hearing her friend's indescribable experience, could barely move to finish putting on her outfit. She finally spoke, "I don't think I'll live my whole life with that image in my brain."

"Oh, c'mon!!" Hinata insisted. "Finish dressing up!"

Sakura put on the mask from the ball. She also put on the stilettos. Now, she was complete.

Sakura and Hinata went out of the bathroom. They walked to the center of the gym. Then, Hinata spoke, "Sakura, I'll leave you here—"

"W-why? Where are you going?" Sakura asked, feeling like she was going to be abandoned.

Hinata replied, "Behind the gymnastic mats over there." She pointed to a stack of mats piled up neatly. She turned to Sakura and said, "I'll be there, okay?"

Then, they heard the door opening. Hinata ran for her life and jumped over the gym mats and hid.

A figure entered the gym. He called out, "Hello? Anyone here?"

Sakura could not speak up. She was terrified. She couldn't move, either.

"Damn. Shikamaru was probably kidding me—"

"No, he's not." Sakura finally spoke up. "It's me, your Cinderella."

The figure came closer to reveal him to be Sasuke Uchiha. He was speechless and was glad, after giving up, he finally got to see his mysterious Cinderella.

"It's you." Sasuke smiled in amazement. "Well, um… so… shall we dance?"

Sakura, behind her mask, replied yes. After that very yes, music started playing. Playing from behind the gym mats, where Hinata was hiding. Sakura wondered, 'Did she plan all this?'. She didn't know, and she didn't want to know, yet.

As the song, Valentine's Day Tango, started playing, Sakura performed the exact same steps she and Sasuke did on that very night. Every precise twirl and twist. Every exact spin and step. Sasuke realized then, she was the one he was looking for.

As soon as the song stopped, Sasuke finally said, "You're the one."

Sakura blushed, intensely.

Sasuke asked the girl reluctantly, "May I see the beauty behind that mask?"

Sakura's fears of being nobody held her hesitant. But still, she knew Sasuke would be different. So, she did it. She finally revealed the beautiful, radiant face she had. The glowing green eyes that made her face look even brighter.

Sasuke was speechless. The girl he waited for was actually the most beautiful one he had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke moved closer to Sakura and made his lips meet hers once more, since the last time they kissed.

From behind the gym mats, where Hinata was hiding, so was Shikamaru. Hinata was so glad.

Shikamaru spoke, "Mission accomplished."

"Yeah, it's accomplished." Hinata replied, kissing Shikamaru on the lips.

Sakura was filled with so much happiness, she could hardly contain it. But still, she was held back once more by the typical things that made her feel bad: loneliness, loss, loathe, and all the plastics surrounding her.

Sakura spoke up after breaking the kiss, "Look, you don't have to pretend to like me. I've been given enough of hell to last me a lifetime."

"Who said anything about that?" Sasuke asked. "I've been holding out a search just who you are, Sakura."

Sakura gasped, "How do you know my name?" Usually, people would ask who she is when there were any discussions about her. Sasuke was still different. He laid his eyes on her since the start of Freshman year. He knew she was different. Among all the girls, she was so headstrong and smart. The rest of the girls he knew were just superficial airheads. But he didn't know his Cinderella would be the one he had a crush on. This was his explanation.

Sakura was so touched she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke responded by hugging her back and kissing her forehead. He knew this might be a better year for him, because of Sakura, a girl he believed to be different, which is exactly what Sakura is.

==THE NEXT DAY==

The next day, Sasuke's car stopped by Sakura's house.

Ino, who was done putting on her uniform and putting on her new black velvet boots, was busy applying make-up on her face, was singing her diarrhea song in order to piss off Temari, who was locked in her bathroom all morning. It went like this:

_When you ride in a jet_

_And you feel something wet_

_DIARRHEA!!_

_When you climb up a ladder_

_And you hear something splatter_

_DIARRHEA!!_

_When you're down with a frown_

_And you see something brown_

_DIARRHEA!!_

_When you see something green_

_And it's very, very mean_

_DIARRHEA!!_

Ino heard the car honking. She opened the curtains and found Sasuke Uchiha waiting. She squealed. She hurried up in putting on her make-up. She picked up her school things and rapidly raced down the stairs. She ran out the door and stopped in front of Sasuke and flirted. "Hey, sexy."

Sasuke pulled away from Ino and greeted, "Hi, Ino."

"I knew you'd be such a gentleman, waiting for me—"

"Umm…" Sasuke interrupted. "Actually, I'm here for—"

"SASUKE!!" a voice called from behind Ino.

Sasuke raised his arm and waved hi at the approaching girl. "Hey, babe."

Sakura ran closer, passing Ino.

Sasuke greeted Sakura again with a 'good-morning' kiss. He opened the door to his front passenger's seat.

Sakura was blushing, "Why, thank you, Sasuke." She stepped in.

Sakura got in the car, sat at the driver's seat, and drove off, leaving Ino saying, "Ugh!!"

Rumors were circulating about Sasuke and his new girlfriend, Sakura. They were always together. Sasuke, along with Shikamaru, sat at Sakura's table. Sakura became the most popular girl, and it was all because a popular guy fell in love with a nobody.

* * *

_**Well, that's it for Chappie 6. Next chapter is called Chapter 7: You're Not Sorry. R&R!!**_

_**I also want to thank my friend for coming up with the Diarrhea song.**_

_**Merry Christmas, everybody!!**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Confessions of an Author

**Confessions of an Author**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a _**LONG**_ time. I've been suffering from tremendous schoolwork, and I'm a candidate for honors, so it's totally crucial. I'm also suffering from a case of writer's block. I can barely think of something for my next chapter. If you guys wan, you can help me out. Thanks!!

With love,

sMILEY-Identified24


End file.
